The teaming up of Soul Society and the DWMA
by ariedling
Summary: The DWMA has sent several students to Karakura town to track down Medusa. There, they meet soul reapers and soon figure out the most dangerous partnership has taken form: Medusa and Aizen. They also meet up with one more mister and weapon duo.
1. Chapter 1

Hueco Mundo:

A small child walked up to the giant building called Las Noches and went right on in. As she passed various rooms and

Espada she smiled,

"_These guys will be pleasant to work with, they seem stupid," _she thought.

She eventually got to her target, which was the main room where a tall, white chair was built in the middle, there was a

man sitting on it and he looked rather bored. At the site of this child, he stood up and jumped down to her.

"How did you get here child?" He asked annoyed.

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Medusa Gorgan. I came here in hopes that we can work together for the same

cause."

Aizen grunted. "Why should I work with a human child?" He asked.

Medusa groaned as she hadn't found an appropriate body to settle in yet.

"Despite my appearance, I am a 200 year old witch," she said.

"Prove it" Aizen retorted.

Just as he said this, a female Espada walked in carrying a tea try,

"Your tea sir," she said as she put down the try.

This was perfect; as the Espada walked away a black arrow followed her on the floor and came up and went right through

her chest. Medusa walked up to the body and transferred her snake into it.

"Much better," she said happily.

Aizen smiled, "May I ask what you want out of this?" He asked the witch.

Medusa came up and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Let's just say that I will help you crush this Soul Society place and in return I ask your Espada and Hollows to help me

with my work," she replied.

"And that is?" Aizen questioned.

"You will see in time," Medusa answered with a sneer.

"Ulquiorra!" Aizen yelled.

When the Espada came in, Aizen told him to find a room for Medusa. As they walked to a room Ulquiorra turned to the

woman,

"I don't know who you are, but stay out of our way. We don't need any females like you to help us," he stated.

Medusa smiled, this was another opportunity she had hoped for.

"Don't worry," she declared, covering his mouth then kissing her hand over it,

"I won't do anything to mess up Aizen. However, if you wish to continue to help him, I suggest you follow my directions

exactly as I state them."

After she was in her room and Ulquiorra was walking out, he groaned with a stomach ache.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura town, an orange haired girl just finished killing a murderer, while her partner ate his soul.

"Good job, Ururu," she praised.

"You didn't do bad yourself Yuzu," the weapon replied.


	2. practice

The weapon, Ururu, changed into herself.

"How many souls are we at now?" Yuzu asked her.

"48" Ururu said.

The girls were part of the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA) and their goal was to collect 99

kishen souls and 1 witche's soul in order to turn Ururu into a death weapon. They were not doing as

well as they should be.

"Death, my father, and Urahara will not be pleased." Yuzu said.

"As long as we can stay in Karakura town I will be ok" Yuzu said.

This weapon and meister team was a study from home pair. This was a very rare circumstance but due

to them both being needed at home, Death made an exception. The only problem was that they were

behind on catching kishen souls. Most of their classmates were at 55 to 75 souls by now. Not to

mention most teams were able to combine their souls easily, in what was called a soul resident's link.

Ururu and Yuzu however, weren't even close.

"Come on Yuzu" Ururu said,

"Let's go back to Urahara's shop and practice our soul resident's link."

When they got to the training room they found Yuzu's older brother Ichigo, a substitute soul reaper

was training in the room instead. When he saw the girls he stopped what he was doing,

"Yuzu what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Yuzu sighed; she had yet to tell her brother and twin sister that she was a meister, she figured this was

as good a time as any.

"I'm here to train," She said.

"What do you mean Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"I am what they call a meister and Ururu here…" she said, as Ururu changed into a weapon, "is my

partner."

Ichigo just stared in awe and bewilderment at her. It was clear he never saw a human turn into a

weapon and he didn't think his sister was very tough. This made Yuzu even more frustrated then she

had been for being behind.

"What?" She said sarcastically, "you don't believe me, let's fight then,"

Before Ichigo could come respond, Urahara, the shop keeper, a soul reaper himself and Ururu's

guardian, spoke up,

"That's a bad idea and you know it," He told Yuzu.

"What, you don't think I can take him," She said angrily.

"That's not it, you guys can't control your soul resident's yet, and he can get hurt badly." Urahara said.

Yuzu knew he was right but Ichigo chose that moment to speak up, "I just didn't want to hurt them,"

He said.

This made Yuzu so angry that she yelled, "Take me on I'm not scared!"

"Fine" Ichigo said intending to go light on her. However, when Yuzu and Ururu matched their soul

wave-lengths and tapped Ichigo's zanpakuto, he went flying,

"Told you" Urahara said.

Ichigo got up and walked back to them, "Whoa" was all he had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stood up. He was amazed. How can two little girls be so strong? He was

about to ask but then he noticed Urahara yelling at them.

"You two both know you shouldn't be challenging anyone until you have your soul

wavelength down. You two aren't even close, not to mention that you are the last in your

class right now. You both need to focus on this and less on boys or you need to consider

quitting."

"We can't do that," Ururu said quietly.

"She's right sir, we're in the advanced class," Yuzu said.

"Exactly, and you are behind," he said frustrated.

Before anyone else could say anything Tessai came down.

"You all need to come upstairs, we have visitors."

When they got up there, the girls were about to go train some more, after all soul

society business, which Ururu was sure it was, was not their concern. However,

when they saw Makka's team they figured they had better go in.

"Hey Yuzu, Ururu." Makka said happily.

Both girls said hi back.

"Is Soul a death scythe yet?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

Makka blushed, "Not exactly, we had to start over, the witch we were after

happened to be a cat, oddly enough," Makka said.

"What about your weapons Kid?" Ururu asked.

"We knocked down the beautiful Anubis and had to start over," He replied sadly.

Just then they heard loud laughter coming from the other room, and then the

door opened.

"Hi Blackstar," Yuzu said without looking up.

She didn't have to, she would know

that laugh anywhere, anyone would.

"It's too bad all of you had to start over collecting souls, I didn't have to

obviously," He bragged.

"Yes that's because we didn't have any to begin with," Tsubaki said embarrassed.

Urahara and Ichigo walked in after them. Once they were all seated Urahara

asked,

"What's this all about?"

"We have reason to believe that the witch Medusa has teamed up with a Soul Reaper named Sousuke Aizen, do you know

him?" Makka asked.

"He's Soul Society's biggest threat right now," Ichigo answered.

"And Medusa happens to be ours," Yuzu said.

"When you say witch, Yuzu, what do you mean by it?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"The same type of witch that is in any storybook. They are evil and Medusa is the worst of

them all. She knows all about us, due to being an undercover spy. She is very strong."

"Oh" Ichigo said, still impressed by this whole new world he was learning about.

"We are going to have to work together if we want to defeat her. Theirfor father sent us to

train with you for a bit. While we do that our backup team is training with him and his

weapon Spirit. Stine said he would be along by the end of the week to help us," Kid said.

"How are you guys doing on your training, we are hoping we can work together and link all

of our souls together," Makka asked.

It was time for Yuzu and Ururu to blush.

"We're still not able too," Ururu said quietly.

"WHAT?" Makka asked shocked.

"You have to know we are depending on you, after all you guys are connected to both of

our worlds."

"I know and we are trying but…" Yuzu started before Tessai came in,

"Sir, apparently some people wanting to become our allies are outside."

"Show them in," Urahara said.

"Wait," Yuzu said.

"One happens to be a witch."

**Sorry for not updating in sooo ling guys, i was sick and then not in the mood to write. but im back now. thanks again to my editor awsomenaruto**


	4. Chapter 4

They all hurried outside and Makka stopped short when she saw their visitors,

"Oh, it's you two," she said with very little enthusiasm.

"Thanks a lot," The witch replied, then turned towards Urahara and said,

"My name is Eureka Frog and this is my partner Free. We want to try and help as much as

we can, however Medusa's snakes are inside of us so we have to be careful."

"I see," Urahara said,

"Well, I guess it is always good to have more people on our side, even if there is very little

they can do."

As they all went to go back inside for the evening Urahara turned towards Ururu and Yuzu

and said, "Why don't you guys go get a few more Kishin souls tonight?" before going back

inside and closing the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Medusa was having a lot of fun with her new toy. Ulquiorra

had no idea that anybody could be as evil as Aizen or as annoying as Grimmjow, but he

was wrong. He happened to be wrong about a lot of things lately though. He made the

mistake of being nasty to this new woman when she come here thinking that he could

make her leave, however due to this, she had tortured him back. When he was fighting

Grimmjow, snakes climbed out of his mouth, causing him to lose and Grimmjow to laugh

and laugh. He found a snake slithering out of his stomach hole when he woke up in the morning, which seemed to make

Medusa laugh when she saw it. Now, she was controlling

his movements and making him wait on her hand and feet. Aizen did nothing to stop this; in

fact he looked as if he rather enjoyed watching this torture.


	5. authers note

hey guys im sorry i havnt written in a long time im in the process of moving will try to update by augest if not sooner


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the Urahara shop after they all sat down and finished exchanging information Urahara closed his notebook and said,

"Well, I guess that's all we can do for now, if there's nothing else I suppose we should get back to our regular activities."

When a lot of them didn't move he sighed and added, "For you," he said pointing at Ichigo,

"That means killing more hollows that have been popping up around here a lot more lately; Chad and Orihime why don't you go help

them."

"OK" Orihime said enthusiastically.

Urahara then turned to the weapons and meisters,

"Why don't you guys go work on killing more keishins, the sooner you raise the level of your weapons the better it will be."

"I don't need to raise Tsubaki's level, I'm already the best," Black Star said standing on the little table and putting his hands on his

hips.

"Come on Black Star," Tsubaki said embarrassed. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside.

"The rest of you can help me do research," Urahara said to the rest of the crew.

"We need to find out what Medusa wants with Aizen, or better yet why she wants to control him."

"Is that possible boss?" Tessai asked.

"I mean Aizen is Aizen I doubt anyone can control him."

"Don't doubt a witch," Eureka said.

"I don't care how powerful anyone is, Medusa can always use them as her pawn somehow."

On the way to his lab with the rest of the group Urahara stopped and looked at his neatly arranged apples and oranges. He then saw

Death the Kid arranging the plums. His weapons Liz and Pattie looked annoyed standing beside him.

"What are you doing?" Urahara asked.

"I thought I told you all to go hunt more keishens."

"I can't with all these things not arranged symmetrically," Kid answered.

"Go on," Urahara said trying to shoo him away.

Kid then crumbled to the floor.

"I can't leave the produce looking like this, it is so unsymmetrical. What would people think when they find out the future Shinigami of

death is here with this store looking so unorganized. Oh, the thought. I can't go on living with that in mind." Kid whined.

Urahara looked at Liz and Pattie for help but when they just shrugged their shoulders he said,

"Fine, suit yourself," and he walked off.

**its been a while sorry guys**


End file.
